Paranoia
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Are all the things in Tweek's mind real? One-shot for SouthParkFan8's Halloween contest.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

* * *

><p>His mind had always been one of paranoia but were all these things just in his head? Or do they actually happen? He gains no rest from wondering these things and he doesn't even know how they come along, they just <em>do<em>.

Even with the acknowledge that he may be going crazy and all of this is in his head, the image of Wendy glaring at him and her words still haunt him to this very day.

It had started only two weeks ago and Tweek had been fretting about it since then.

_The morning had been somewhat pleasant and Tweek had been settled for the morning with his thermos in his hand and him heading to class. But something had to go terribly wrong._

_Wendy had approached him with anger flaring in her brilliant, violet eyes and her jaw clenched to show how frustrated she truly was. _

_Her hand had found his face pretty quickly and her nails had dug into his scalp roughly when she had pulled at his hair, bringing her face close to his. _

"_I heard that you humiliated Stan in front of everyone. Now, that's not a nice thing to do, wouldn't you say?" _

"_Wendy, chill, it was just a joke" Token had responded, not even attempting to go near her in fear of her anger. _

_Wendy suddenly twisted her head around to stare at Token with fury and depression. "A joke?"_

_She let go of poor Tweek's head and he dropped to the ground with a thud. Everyone around the school started chattering about what Wendy was doing and Tweek, and now Token. No-one had a clue what was going on with Wendy and why she was acting so sinister. _

"_You think dumping twenty pounds of fish on my boyfriend's head was just a…joke?" Her voice bit out. _

_Token took a step back and his flickered wildly, around the room. "He survived, didn't he?" _

_Wendy clucked her tongue and looked down at her fingers. "And what, do you suppose, are the chances of you living if he hadn't of done, hmm?" _

_She gripped his neck in her right hand and shoved him up against the lockers, lifting him higher and higher. Token struggled against her hands and clawed at them to set himself free. _

_Tweek got scared and freaked out, becoming a nervous wreck. "W-Wendy, please, ngh, let him go!" _

"_Token, you had better make sure your friend, Tweek, never does __**anything**__ like that again, got it?" Wendy then dropped Token, who crawled away from her, and started moving towards Tweek. _

_Tweek backed up but Wendy caught onto his chin and forced his eyes to look into hers. She tilted his head a little and pushed her dry lips near to his cold ear. _

"_You should've been a good boy, Tweek" She whispered, before she moved down the hallway, people backing out of her way as she went. _

_Token walked over to Tweek and held him up a little. "Man, we better make sure to never play a joke on any of her boyfriend's again, huh, Tweek" _

_Tweek just nodded, faintly, with his eyes still glued onto Wendy's disappearing back. His hands shook as he gripped onto Token harder and let the African-American male drag him down the hallway towards their next class. _

_From then on, Tweek made sure to avoid any contact with Stan or Wendy. He had to make sure to tell Kyle that he was sorry to Stan for the joke and for avoiding him but for now, it was just best for distance. _

_That was if Wendy would allow him to keep distance…_

Tweek laid in his bed that night, shaking with fear of having that image stuck in his mind. And as he pulled the covers over his thin, shivering body, the coldness from the night didn't chill him nearly as much as the words spoken to him by the demonic witch.

"_You should've been a good boy, Tweek!" _

Her icy cold breath still felt weird, even now. Tweek, even though he didn't sleep that much already, found he had more trouble sleeping than on any other night.

His eyes closed…

…his breath start becoming slower…and slower…

…as his head crept into dream land.

He suddenly felt hands gripping at him and his voice roared as he screamed. He felt the hands grip harder as they pulled and pulled at him. He felt sand underneath him and he screamed more, his voice getting hoarse with his deafening yells as the hands dragged him along.

The sand on his back burnt his skin as it felt hot and got even hotter as they rushed along. Tweek felt tears leak from his shadowed eyes and tried tearing away from the unpleasant hands and the sharp nails but to no avail as he still laid victim to their grips.

His hair was gripped harshly by someone and Tweek's head was raised to look into the eyes of Wendy Testaburger who let her lips pull into a vicious smirk. Her eyes, though, showed disgust and her hands gripped hard.

"_You should have been good…" _She whispered and grabbed onto a sharp, shiny knife as Tweek's head twisted around to see he was near an old, worn out cabin in the middle of the desert.

She threw him into a cage and asked Cartman to lock the cage while she walked around the cage, examining him with distaste. He shivered and lurched forward, clutching onto the metal bars in front of him.

"Wendy, please, ngh, let me out! What do, GAH, you think you're doing? I could die out here!" Tweek yelled.

"I hate you, you are worthless. Why on earth would I not trap you in a cage?" Wendy explained, smirking at the blond boy.

"I used to be your friend, Wendy. And you used to be nice, gah!" Tweek twitched and clutched at his hair as he felt tears pricking at his olive green eyes.

Wendy shook her head, laughing. "Yeah, okay, Tweek, whatever" She then turned to Cartman and Kenny who stood by her and pointed her finger towards Tweek.

"Throw him in that old cabin. It's not like he can get out of the cage but he certainly can't get out of that thing either. Besides," Wendy smirked evilly and looked towards Tweek. Tweek felt his blood run cold at her stare. "He certainly won't be able to get out once we bury him in underground"

Tweek's heart stopped and his face went pale at those words. So much so that his stomach churned and he had to clutch a hand over his mouth in fear of the fact that he might actually be sick.

So, as Kenny and Cartman dragged the huge cage towards the cabin, Tweek made one feeble attempt to pull Wendy out of her psychotic mind.

"Wendy, listen to me! You can't bury me underground, ngh. It will kill me! Think about what you are doing!" Tweek banged on the bars as Wendy laughed, cruelly.

"Tweek, don't you think I know that? Of course it's going to kill you…and that's my whole intent. I want you to die, whether it is painlessly or painfully. I want you **dead**!"

Tweek stared, wide-eyed at her and his bottom lip quivered. "B-but…all this over a prank on your boyfriend"

Wendy twisted the knife in her hand and looked down at it as she spoke, walking alongside his cage. "You see, I love my boyfriend very much, yes, I do. And to have someone come along and…ruin him does not fit well in my books. That was just too cruel of you, Tweek. No-one that cruel deserves to live"

"But don't you see? What you're doing is ten times crueller!" Tweek yelled.

"This isn't cruel; this is just me getting rid of something evil on earth. Don't you think God would've done the same?" Wendy said, slowly. She then reached forward and chopped off a bit of his hair. Tweek flinched back and watched as she examined it.

"Kenny, Cartman, stop for a second. I have something I need here" Wendy said, her head angled towards the sky looking at Tweek with a smirk planted on her face.

They stopped and Tweek felt the ground stop rumbling underneath him as the cage stopped. Wendy then leaned forward and Tweek backed up, trying to crawl away from Wendy. Wendy then gave a look towards Cartman and Tweek was suddenly grabbed by the hair and pulled towards Wendy, with him screaming along the way. Wendy chuckled under her breath at Tweek's petrified look before she grabbed onto his shoulder and the knife went forward.

Tweek felt the cold metal hit his throat and squealed as the knife ran across the side of his throat, leaving a line leaking his blood. Wendy looked at the blood on her knife and wiped the blood on the patch of hair she had torn from the boy and watched as the blond hair was dyed slightly red.

Smirking, she waved her hand and Tweek felt himself being pulled towards the cabin. He put a hand towards the cut and started sobbing at the blood that ran from there. He never knew one human could do this and why were Kenny and Cartman there? He had never done anything to them two!

His cage suddenly stopped in front of the cabin and he looked up as he felt himself being dragged into the cabin in his cage and tried clawing at them to, hopefully, stop them. But his attempts were nothing against the two boys who just stomped on his hand. He leaked out more tears as he retracted his hand and clutched at it as he felt the pain of the stomp. He was being punished for one little prank. The sting of his hand being crushed seeped in more and Tweek rocked back and forth, sobbing his heart out.

Kenny whacked a stone at him and he yelped as the stone was most likely going to leave a bruise.

Kenny snarled at him and gave him a glare. "Shut up…"

Tweek nodded, defeated. He crawled into a small ball and cried, his eyes stinging from the tears and his hand hurt along with his head and throat. He felt the worst pain he felt in ages and he hated himself right now with all the torture he was going through all because of the amusement he had wanted earlier on.

The cage was then thrown into the cabin and Tweek stretched his hand out, slowly to catch Wendy's attention and to help him get out of here. But he knew it was hopeless seeing as how Wendy was the one who put him in here in the first place. He felt the doors being closed and he had to wonder how Wendy managed to drag him out to the desert, get a cage, get something to put him underground and get him past his parents all at the same time.

The door slowly closed and Tweek felt his chest rumbled as he coughed and cried even more. He felt the big thing; he guessed it was a small house the size of a portable toilet, descend towards the ground. It was then that he noticed the house had holes in and the cabin was slowly filling with glass, like an hourglass. Tweek screamed and started clawing at the cage.

"Let me out, let me out!"

The sand filled up and he was started crying even harder as the sand filled up more and more. And as he felt it come up to his neck he tried sitting up further but failed. He started flailing around and choking on the sand. He felt the scratching as it filled him up, further and further.

* * *

><p>Tweek jolted up in his bed and frantically looked around and made sure he was in his bedroom. His eyes were wide and he had tears leaking from them, his hands clutching at his blond hair. His legs were tangled in his quilt and his heart was beating a mile a minute.<p>

Jumping out of bed, he looked towards the window and saw he was in snowy South Park. He was afraid to go to school this morning but he had to know if he and Wendy was all just a dream.

Rushing to school, he made his way through the double doors and looked around. Everything was…normal.

Token soon stood at his side and Tweek smiled at the fact that he had no bruises on him. He looked down towards himself and noticed no injuries. When he lifted his head, he saw Wendy making her way towards them and his breath caught in his throat and started shaking.

Wendy stopped in front of him and she gave a stern look towards Stan. Stan looked down sheepishly and fiddled with his hands. He then looked up and gave an apologetic look towards Tweek.

"I'm sorry for the prank I played on you, Tweek" Wendy smiled at Stan before she gave her own apologetic smile towards Tweek.

Tweek looked between the two and gasped. "B-but…I thought…I…fish"

Stan gave him a confused look. "Are you okay, dude?"

Tweek shook and his eyes flickered back and forth from Wendy to Stan before he looked towards Token. He shook his head before smiling, crookedly.

"Apology, ngh, accepted" He said.

Stan and Wendy walked away from them and Tweek watched, still confused.

Tweek shook his head and looked down towards his thermos filled with coffee. _'I guess none of the things I think are real' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Remember to review~! :D


End file.
